The Spirit of the Tree - Millennium Wiegenlied
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Kebenaran di balik kenyataan lain, siapakah yang sebenarnya bertanggung jawab atas takdir menyedihkan mereka? Biarlah ia menanggung beban dari janji 1000 tahun ini, asalkan malaikat kecil itu senang akan kehadirannya. [Discontinued]


~ The Spirit of the Tree - Millennium Wiegenlied~

Summary:Kebenaran di balik kenyataan lain, siapakah yang sebenarnya bertanggung jawab atas takdir menyedihkan mereka? Biarlah ia menanggung beban dari janji 1000 tahun ini, asalkan malaikat kecil itu senang akan kehadirannya.

* * *

 _"I am sorry for being alive."_

 _Said the boy who couldn't stop spitting out negative things,_

 _With dark purple hair different from the people of the village._

 _(_ _"Maafkan aku karna telah hidup"_

 _Anak laki-laki yang tak bisa berhenti mengatakan hal-hal negatif itu,_

 _Memiliki rambut berwarna ungu gelap yang berbeda dari penduduk di desanya.)_

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: . OC. Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: T

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

The Spirit of the Tree - Millennium Wiegenlied © Akasuna Yuri Chan

The Maiden of the Tree - Millennium Wiegenlied © Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Don't like, Don't read

Diangkat dari lagu The Maiden of the Tree - Millennium Wiegenlied yang di ciptakan oleh produser yang sama dengan Daughter of White, yaitu Akuno-P atau lebih banyak dikenal sebagai "Mothy".

Di karenakan kesulitan menemukan lirik lagu aslinya, jadi saya memakai lirik tranlate dari The Maiden of the Tree - Millennium Wiegenlied.

Lirik sudah di ubah untuk mempermudah fic ini!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _He knelt by the Millennium tree deep in the forest,_

 _"I want a friend." He wished ,_

 _I wanted that his wish, would come true_

 _But I couldn't do it in this body._

 _Then she appeared, the whimsical sorceress._

 _I as a spirit, was reborn into a human..._

 _(_ _Anak itu berdoa di sebuah pohon tua di dalam hutan,_

 _"Aku ingin seorang teman." Dia berharap,_

 _Aku ingin mengabulkan harapan dari anak itu_

 _Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan tubuh ini,_

 _Saat itulah dia muncul, sang penyihir yang sakti._

 _Aku yang adalah arwah, dapat terlahir sebagai manusia...)_

* * *

 _'Oh, hari ini dia datang lagi.'_ pikir pemuda atau mungkin arwah tersebut –sambil menghela nafas. Pandangannya tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan sosok mungil di bawah sana, sosok yang kini sedang berdoa dengan sangat serius –membuatnya sedikit terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"...aku ingin seorang teman..." bisik anak lelaki tersebut di sela-sela doanya. Sosok berbentuk roh tersebut terdiam, sedikit banyaknya ia merasa prihatin terhadap anak tersebut. Selalu saja permintaan yang sama setiap kali anak itu datang berkunjung ke rumah- maaf, pohon tempatnya tinggal.

 _'Teman ya... Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, tapi...'_ terhanyut dalam lamunannya, seketika angin berhembus cukup kencang –cukup membuatnya sadar kalau ia tengah sendirian.

"Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Atau tak sepenuhnya sendirian, roh itu berbalik –melihat siapakah orang yang berkata hal tadi. Ia mendapati sesosok berjubah tengah berdiri di hadapannya, berbagai macam pertanyaan pun memenuhi kepalanya –membuat sosok tersebut tersenyum dalam diam.

 _"Kau... bisa melihatku?"_

"Sejelas kau melihatku, tentunya." roh itu terdiam cukup lama, berpikir ulang mengenai tawaran yang di berikan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dengan senyuman yang belum luntur, sosok berkata. "Kenapa diam? Kau tidak percaya denganku, aku sungguh bisa melihat dan mendengarmu dengan jelas. Ah, ataukah kau diam karna tawaranku tadi?" dia menyeringai di balik kerudungnya. Seketika angin berhembus kencang, menerpa mereka berdua –membuat penutup kepalanya terlepas.

Mata sang roh membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya, sosok gadis manis yang mempesona dengan rambut berwarna putih seperti salju. Gadis itu berdecak sebal karena wajahnya kini terlihat, membuat roh itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan hal yang di lihatnya.

 _"Siapa kau dan apa mau mu?"_ tanyanya penuh selidik, gadis itu terdiam dengan mata bosan –terlihat jelas di bola mata berwarna biru besi itu. "Begitukah caramu bertanya pada seseorang?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan salah satu alis matanya.

Tampak roh itu memandang bingung sang gadis, senyuman indah beberapa menit lalu pun kini berganti menjadi seringaian. "Sejujurnya aku sudah tak memiliki cukup waktu lagi sekarang, tapi hanya untukmu akan kuluangkan waktuku. Asal kau mau terikat sebuah perjanjian padaku,"

"..."

"Kau ingin menjadi teman anak itu kan?"

* * *

~Beberapa minggu kemudian~

 _I don't know anything of the world outside the forest._

 _So I don't understand, why is that boy crying?_

 _This peace is boring, but I'd expect that to be a wonderful thing._

 _But I don't understand,why are you still crying?_

 _Two people with different dreams, races, and values_

 _Have now met each other._

 _Let this millennium vow reach the ends of the earth,_

 _The wiegenlied anchored to a fate of destruction._

 _We're still attracted to each other,even though our differences separate us._

 _I will protect you, so stay by my side._

 _(Aku tak mengetahui apapun tentang dunia di luar dari hutan itu._

 _Jadi aku tak mengerti, kenapa anak itu menangis?_

 _Hari ini cuacanya sangat cerah dan damai, seharusnya itu adalah hal yang bagus._

 _Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau tetap menangis?_

 _Kedua orang yang berbeda mimpi, ras, dan martabat_

 _Sekarang telah bertemu._

 _Biarkanlah janji 1000 tahun ini mencapai ujung bumi,_

 _wiegenlied yang mengikat dan membawa pada takdir kehancuran._

 _Perbedaan di antara kita adalah alasan kenapa kita di pertemukan,_

 _Aku akan melindungimu, jadi tetaplah berada di sisiku.)_

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun? Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan banyak bergerak dulu untuk sementara waktu." ucap Shinsuke sambil meletakkan kotak pengobatan ke meja terdekat.

"Ah, maafkan aku, apakah kau yang menolongku?" ucap pria berambut panjang tersebut sambil tersenyum. Shinsuke mengangguk, lantas membuat senyum si pria terlihat semakin ramah.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

Shinsuke mendengus, "Sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain, perkenalkan dulu dirimu sendiri."

"Ah, maafkan aku atas ketidaksopananku. Namaku Yoshida Shouyou, namamu?"

"Takasugi, Takasugi Shinsuke."

"*Taka? Tapi kau tidak terlihat begitu di mataku."

"Jangan bahas tinggiku!"

"Ahahaha, maaf-maaf. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Tenang saja, kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi tidak perlu takut dengan tinggimu, oh, dan terima kasih karena sudah mau menolongku. Kalau orang lain, mungkin mereka akan menolak untuk melakukan itu. Takasugi-kun, anak yang baik ya..." ucap Shouyou sembari tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Tentu saja mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk menolongmu. Maksudku, mana ada orang yang ngejek tinggi badan penolongnya setelah sadar." cibir Takasugi sedikit kesal –yang hanya di balas dengan tawaan Shouyou.

"Aku akan segera kembali, kau beristirahatlah lagi agar tenagamu pulih."

"Tentu, Tuan Muda." balas Shouyou masih dengan senyum ramahnya –membuat persimpangan imajiner muncul di dahi Takasugi. "Jangan panggil aku begitu!" teriaknya sebelum pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Shouyou masih tersenyum, tak bisa di pungkiri kalau ia sedang sangat bahagia sekarang. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumannya sirna, menyisakan ekpresi serius dengan pikiran semerawutan.

* * *

 _"Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu itu, tapi tentunya ada harga yang harus kau bayar untuk itu."_

 _"Benarkah kau bisa?"_

 _"Tentu saja, tetapi kau harus tahu-"_

 _"Akan kulakukan apapun! Apapun asal aku bisa bersama dengan anak itu."_

 _Gadis bersurai putih itu semakin menyeringai, "Apapun?"_

* * *

 _"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Yoshida Sho_ _u_ _yo_ _u_ _, kau adalah anjingku mulai sekarang."_

 _"An...jing?"_

 _"Kau lupa? Ada harga yang harus kau bayar, itulah sebagian kecil dari harga yang harus kau bayar tersebut."_

 _"Kau...apakah kau menjebakku?"_

 _"Menjebak? Tidak, itu keputusanmu. Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Oh, maafkan aku sepertinya aku lupa mengatakannya karna ada seseorang yang seenaknya saja memotong pembicaraanku tadi."_

 _"Jadi kau kesal dengan itu?"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak! Ya, maksudku tidak! Aaaarrrggg, kenapa sulit sekali bicara denganmu!"_

 _"Sepertinya aku membuatmu kesal ya?"_

 _"Kenapa masih bertanya! Sudahlah lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan, dengar, aku melakukan semua ini bukan atas kehendakku. Aku hanya seorang bawahan dari orang yang tidak berguna, jadi tolong bantu aku jika kau masih ingin melihat anak itu besok!"_

 _"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _"Untuk saat ini tidak ada, tapi suatu hari nanti aku ingin kau melakukan suatu hal untukku. Dengan begitu orang-orang di organisasiku akan membiarkanku hidup sedikit lebih lama dan kau juga bisa menikmati hidup barumu sebagai manusia, kau setuju?"_

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu."_

 _"Jika kau setuju, maka ini adalah janji kita selama 1000 tahun. Oh, satu hal lagi untukmu."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Akan lebih baik jika kau mengubah sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu, dengan begitu anak bernama Takasugi itu tak akan mati muda hanya karna menghadapi sifatmu itu."_

 _"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu."_

 _"Jangan mulai!"_

* * *

~Beberapa Bulan kemudian~

 _I a spirit, became a human._

 _Maybe that's why we can understand each other now._

 _Living in a new town makes my heart tremble,_

 _But wherever we are, if the two of us are together it's alright._

 _The delight of living as a human,_

 _Little by little, I was beginning to understand._

 _Let this millennium vow resound across the sky,_

 _The wiegenlied anchored to a fate of destruction._

 _As the two of us change it might be lonesome,_

 _But as long as I can see your smile, everything will be all right._

 _(Aku yang hanyalah roh, sekarang menjadi manusia._

 _Mungkin itulah kenapa kita bisa saling mengerti sekarang._

 _Hidup di kota baru membuat hatiku cemas,_

 _Tapi tak peduli dimana pun kita berada, selama kita bersama maka akan baik-baik saja._

 _Hidup sebagai manusia,_

 _Sedikit demi sedikit, Aku mulai bisa mengerti kebahagiaan._

 _Biarkanlah janji 1000 tahun ini menbentangi langit,_

 _wiegenlied yang mengikat dan membawa pada takdir kehancuran._

 _Saat kita sudah berubah mungkin akan ada saatnya kesepian,_

 _Tapi selama aku bisa melihat senyumanmu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.)_

* * *

"Takasugi, selamat datang." sapa Shouyou ramah, sambil tersenyum. Takasugi tampak hanya melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki bangunan tua tersebut.

Shouyou terdiam, lantas ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti anak berambut ungu gelap tersebut. "Ada apa, Takasugi? Apa ada hal yang terjadi?" tanya Shouyou penasaran. Anak yang di ajak bicara tak menyahut, ia masih asyik memandangi pemandangan lewan jendela kamarnya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Takasugi memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Saat aku pergi bersekolah, aku melihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang bekerja. Mereka tidak sepertiku yang harus pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar, dan aku rasa mereka pun tak bisa belajar walaupun mereka mau."

Shouyou tersenyum, tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus surai lembut anak kecil di sampingnya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, di Kota ini memang memiliki banyak masyrakat miskin yang tak bisa sekolah. Itu di karenakan lokasi kota ini yang tak strategis dan sumber dayanya pun tak mencukupi untuk kehidupan masyrakat disini, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah sekolah disini. Memberikan pendidikan gratis pada mereka, tak banyak yang bisa kuajari sih tapi setidaknya apa yang kuajarkan pada mereka akan cukup untuk membuat mereka bertahan hidup di Kota besar nanti."

Takasugi terdiam, sedikit memandang tak percaya. Tapi ia bersyukur perasaan cemas dan khawatirnya perlahan mulai menghilang, masih dengan senyum yang sama – Shouyou beranjak pergi dari kamar itu. "Dan aku pasti akan membutuhkan bantuan darimu, apa kau mau membantuku, Takasugi?"

Takasugi beranjak dari tempat, sekilas ia menatap beberapa anak seumurannya yang terlihat masih sibuk bekerja di ladang. Tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu, seorang anak lelaki berkuncir kuda seketika tersenyum ke arahnya –membuat pipinya merona sebelum akhirnya pergi mengejar kepergian Shouyou.

* * *

 _~Setahun kemudian~_

 _At the one evening, I met the prince at silver haired._

 _The fate of destruction began to move,_

 _Dia yang terbutakan oleh perasaannya bahkan menjadi menderita karnanya._

 _Perang di negara ini pun bergejolak karnanya._

 _The two of us become separated,_

 _And now I understand my feelings towards you._

 _Let this millennium vow resound to you side,_

 _Even if I can't to being a spirit._

 _My decision has been made and is unshakable,_

 _"I love you..."_

 _(Di suatu sore, aku bertemu dengan seorang pangeran berambut perak._

 _Takdir yang menuju pada kehancuran pun mulai bergerak,_

 _Dia yang terbutakan oleh perasaannya bahkan menjadi menderita karnanya._

 _Perang di negara ini pun bergejolak karnanya._

 _Sekarang kita berdua terpisah jauh,_

 _Dan sekaranglah aku mengerti perasaanku terhadapmu._

 _Biarkanlah janji 1000 tahun ini terus berada di sisimu,_

 _Bahkan jika aku tak bisa kembali menjadi roh._

 _Aku sudah berjanji dan tak dapat di ubah lagi,_

 _"Aku mencintaimu...)_

* * *

"Guru, bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berkuncir kuda, Katsura Kotarou. Shouyou tampak menghela napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum untuk menenangkan sang murid.

Ia mengelus surai hitam itu lembut, dan berkata selembut mungkin. "Anak ini akan baik-baik saja, lebih baik kamu tidur sekarang, biar Guru yang menjaga anak ini."

"Tapi-"

"Katsura, kamu anak baik kan? Kamu selalu mau menuruti perkataanku sebagai guru, jadi untuk kali ini pun turutilah permintaanku. Apa kamu tidak percaya kalau gurumu ini bisa menjaga anak ini?"

"Tidak! Aku percaya kok, hanya saja..."

"Kumohon, tidurlah dengan yang lain. Lagi pula besok kita masih ada kelas kan? Kalau guru sih pastinya akan selalu bersemangat mengajarkan kalian, tapi guru sangat tidak suka kalau ada anak yang tidak serius mendengarkan lho."

"Um, baiklah. Selamat malam, guru." pamit Katsura, tak beberapa lama setelah anak itu pergi Shouyou dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya –langkah yang cukup ia kenal pemiliknya.

"Selamat malam, Nona kecil."

Langkah anggun itu mendadak berhenti, sebuah persimpangan imajiner tercetak di dahinya. "Jangan panggil aku kecil!" kesal sosok gadis bersurai putih. Melihat reaksi lucu dari gadis berhasil membuat Shouyou tertawa kecil, ia menoleh pada gadis yang sudah akrab di matanya itu.

Gadis itu masih terlihat kesal, tampak dari reaksinya. "Kau sengaja ya?"

"Ada angin apa sampai putri Kaguya datang ke tempatku yang hina ini." tanya Shoyo ramah, gadis tersebut hanya menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu membiarkan anak itu hidup, ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu atau anak itu. Hanya saja sudah kukatakan perintahku, bukan? Bunuh anak itu, itulah perintahku."

Shouyou terdiam sejenak, seolah-olah ia tengah berpikir keras untuk membalas perkataan sang lawan bicara. "Menurutku, bukan aku yang pantas untuk menentukan hidup-matinya seseorang. Karena itu maafkan aku..."

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu mendengus, "Sangat mudah bagimu untuk berbicara, dan karena kau jugalah tanggal kematianku sudah di tentukan sekarang."

Mata teduh itu menatap sang lawan bicara, pandangan yang seolah-olah mewakili ketidakpercayaannya. "Jangan melihatku begitu! Lagi pula aku sendiri tidak percaya pada kematian yang mereka janjikan." ucap gadis itu mencoba acuh tak acuh.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit menghela nafas, "Aku tak memiliki masalah dengan kematian, hanya saja..." kalimat menggantung tersebut terlihat menarik perhatian Shouyou.

"...Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya bersedih." Shouyou tertegun, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis tersebut menangis. Senyuman dan air mata itu terlihat tulus di matanya, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku mungkin bukan manusia, tapi perasaanku tulus saat aku berkata ingin menjaga perasaannya." Shouyou terdiam, "Sebenarnya... kau itu apa?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, satu-satunya ingatan yang kupunya hanyalah keinginan untuk membahagian seseorang yang telah menciptakanku. Tapi itu mungkin karna ketika kami di ciptakan, kami sudah di tanamkan perasaan ini sejak awal. Walau bagaimana pun, kami bukanlah makhluk hidup, karena itu mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh untukmu."

Shouyou tersebut, ia lantas mengambil tindakan untuk menghapus air mata dari gadis itu. "Itu tidak benar, setiap makhluk memiliki hak untuk memiliki perasaan. Termasuk seorang penyihir dan roh pohon sepertiku." gadis itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Ha~ kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan ketua ya, setelah ini. Dia pasti akan sangat marah padaku, satu-satunya harapanku bergantung pada kelinci putih menyebalkan itu." dengusnya sambil memijit pelipisnya, berusaha meredakan nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang.

Senyuman itu masih belum pudar, bahkan setelah tangannya bergerak-gerak melambai dan memunculkan sebuah cahaya berwarna kemerahan.

Dia bergerak memasuki cahaya berbentuk portal tersebut, namun sebelum tubuh itu memasuki cahaya. Ia berhenti seketika setelah mendengar suara Shouyou. "Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan alasanmu membantuku-"

"Sudah sering kukatakan kan, aku membantumu karna aku memiliki misi yang merepotkan disini." potongnya cepat, bola mata berwarna biru besi itu terlihat memandang sebal ke arahnya. "Tapi ya sudahlah, toh kau sudah menghancurkannya untukku." sambungnya dengan nada setengah pasrah lalu menghilang dalam portal cahaya tersebut.

* * *

 _~11 Tahun Kemudian~_

 _Even if everyone in the world mock and laught at me,_

 _Even if everyone in the world mock and laught at you._

 _If someone will be there by my side,_

 _I will protect you._

 _Then I will be happy,_

 _So you should always be smiling._

 _If you survive safetly,_

 _If you survive safetly._

 _If we can reunite with each other,_

 _If we can reunite with each other._

 _Let's live in harmony in the forest the two of us,_

 _Let's live in harmony in the forest the two of us._

 _I'll always be waiting here..._

 _I'll always be waiting here..._

 _(Walaupun seluruh dunia menbenci dan menertawakanku,_

 _Walaupun seluruh dunia menbenci dan menertawakanmu._

 _Jika ada seseorang yang mau berada di sisiku,_

 _Aku akan melindungimu._

 _Itu cukup untuk membuatku bisa bahagia,_

 _Jadi kau harus selalu tetap tersenyum._

 _Jika kau bisa melewati cobaan ini,_

 _Jika kau bisa melewati cobaan ini._

 _Jika kita dapat bertemu kembali,_

 _Jika kita dapat bertemu kembali._

 _Mari menjalani hidup dalam harmoni di hutan hanya berdua,_

 _Mari menjalani hidup dalam harmoni di hutan hanya berdua._

 _Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini selamanya..._

 _Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini selamanya...)_

* * *

"Cerita ini sudah mencapai akhirnya..." gumam gadis berambut putih itu, ketika Shouyou berhasil sampai di tempat itu.

Shouyou memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar yang sebenarnya terlihat menyeramkan. Ia ingat dulu tempat itu pernah ia gunakan sebagai tempat belajar-mengajarnya sebelum akhirnya berhasil membangun 'sekolah' yang sebenarnya. Hatinya berdesir ketika melihat tempat tersebut yang awalnya taman bunga yang sangat indah kini berubah menjadi rata dengan tanah. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya warna merah yang dapat di lihatnya. Tidak, bukan hanya merah tapi hitam juga.

"Ini terjadi akibat kesalahanmu yang tak mau menuruti perintahku." bola mata berwarna biru besi itu terlihat menerawang jauh, seolah-olah mengabaikan kenyataan pahit di sekitarnya dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Apakah ini semua terjadi karena kesalahanku?" lirih Shouyou, gadis itu tak bergeming. "Tidak juga, aku tidak menyalahkanmu sekarang. Lagi pula sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku ingin menbuatnya bahagia, karena alas an itulah dia membuatkan misi ini untukku."

"Misi?"

"Misi untuk menjadi sang 'penguasa surga', tentunya." Shouyou terdiam, "Anak itu adalah kunci untuk keberhasilan misiku, jika anak itu mati maka aku akan bias memberikan ending yang bagus untuk cerita ini. Tapi sayangnya, kau telah menggagalkan rencanaku."

"Jadi... Apa-"

"Tidak ada, dia sudah terlalu marah padaku. Kau lihat, bahkan cerita ini sudah mulai tak terkendali. Jika di biarkan saja, maka dunia ini akan hancur. Ketua bahkan sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan ending yang berbeda untuk ceri- tidak, dunia ini tepatnya."

Gadis itu menunduk, "Maafkan aku, Shouyou. Aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Kepala si gadis menoleh ke arah Shouyou, ia tersenyum tipis dengan pancaran mata setengah terluka. "Tenang saja... ketika semua ini telah usai, aku akan menjemputmu." dan setelah mengatakan itu, gadis itu pun menghilang.

Menyisakan keheningan dan kehampaan, Shouyou jatuh berlutut. Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

 _'Sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi kematianmu.'_ bisik sebuah suara. Shoyou menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

 _'Larilah selagi bias.'_ Shouyou tersenyum, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Gintoki. Kau sudah besar sekarang." Sapanya.

"Kita baru berpisah selama beberapa bulan dan kau sudah mengatakan kalimat seolah-olah kita sudah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun." Dengus Gintoki, membuat sang lawan bicara tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau tidak pernah berubah Gintoki. Masih saja sangat serius, seperti biasanya."

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah pria gila yang selalu tersenyum sangat manis kepada muridnya, sebelum akhirnya membuat muridnya itu tenggelam di dalam tanah hanya karna sebuah jitakan kecil."

Pria itu meringgis dalam tawanya, "Ya, kau benar..." lama mereka terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Gintoki memulai percakapan kembali.

"Guru..., maafkan aku..." Gintoki berucap di sela-sela tundukkan kepalanya, tangannya bergetar ketika menggenggam sebilah pedang yang sama dengan yang selama ini ia gunakan dalam mencabut nyawa orang lain.

"Untuk apa?" Gintoki masih menunduk dalam, "Untuk apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya..."

Shoyo meringgis, namun bukan Shoyo namanya jika ia tak bisa tersenyum untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"Gintokiiiii!"

Sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi keduanya, ketiga pemuda berbeda mahkota muncul dengan berlumuran darah.

"Takasugi? Begitu ya..., sudah kuduga, kalian memang kuat..." puji Gintoki –meringgis.

"Sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu, Gintoki. Itu jika kau tidak ingin terlambat pulang nantinya." Ucapan Shoyo menyadarkan Gintoki, sontak pemuda bersurai perak itu langsung mengangkat pedangnya –bersiap mengayunkannya.

"He-hentikan, Gintoki!"

Gintoki diam, mengabaikan perintah pemuda berambut hitam keunguan bernama lengkap Takasugi Shinsuke.

"Aku mohon..."

Pegangan Gintoki mengerat, kali ini ia tak gentar memegang pedang tersebut. Sekelebat ingatan selama 11 tahun ini kembali menghantuinya, bahkan teriakan Takasugi pun juga ikut mewarnai pendengarannya –siksaan yang lengkap untuknya.

Pria itu tersenyum, lantas mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya pedang itu berhasil menebas kepalanya. Tak lupa teriakan pilu seorang Takasugi Shinsuke ikut mewarnai hari-hari kelam tersebut. Tersulut amarah, Takasugi memegang erat pedangnya. Bangkit menerjang Gintoki yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Kedua pedang itu sempat saling beradu sebelum akhirnya Gintoki berhasil melukai salah satu mata Takasugi.

Pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu terlihat tersenyum melihat pertarungan tersebut, lalu ia mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Takasugi. Menarik pelatuknya, sehingga membuat pemuda bersurai hitam keunguan tersebut ambruk seketika.

"Sakamoto! Kau...!"

"Maafkan aku, Zura. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian." Setelah berkata begitu, untuk yang kedua kalinya terdengar suara tembakan.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang, terjatuh dengan sebuah peluru bius menempel di bahunya. Membuat Gintoki melirik kejadian itu dengan ekor matanya –sekilas terlihat bosan.

"Terima kasih telah mau mengurus mereka untukku, Tatsuma."

"Jangan sungkan begitu, yang kulakukan hanya menolong teman."

"Teman ya..., mungkin mereka tak akan berpikir begitu lagi setelah apa yang kulakukan ini."

"Menurutmu begitu? Tenang saja, mereka tak akan mengingat apa-apa tentang kejadian ini. Akan kukatakan bahwa perampoklah yang telah membunuh guru mereka." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Perampok ya..., ini sama seperti dulu. Hei, bisakah kau membuat mereka tidak bisa mengingat semua hal tentangku?"

"Hmm? Itu mudah saja bagiku. Tapi, apakah kau yakin dengan hal ini?" tanya Tatsuma, meliriknya dari balik kacamata berlensa coklatnya –memastikan. "Ya, aku sangat yakin." Gintoki berucap menyakinkan.

"Hmm..., baiklah kalau begitu akan kulakukan."

"Hei, Tatsuma. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" lirik Gintoki –memunggungi sang sahabat.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa dulu kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja?" Tatsuma tersenyum, berbeda dengan senyuman yang pertama. Senyuman keduanya lebih terkesan memancarkan kesedihan. "Kau sudah tahu hal itu?"

"Begitulah..."

"Begitu..., itu pertanyaan yang sulit untuk kujawab, lagi pula. Aku tak di bayar untuk membunuhmu, mereka hanya membayarku untuk membuatmu melupakan semua yang terjadi selama ini. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau mereka berdua bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu dalam waktu dua tahun saja, itu membuatku sangat terkesan." Ucapnya sambil tertawa keras.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau melakukan satu hal untukku?" tawa Tatsuma terhenti, mata biru itu terlihat tengah melirik Gintoki. "Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau membuat mereka melupakanku selama-lamanya?"

"Hmm? Itu bisa saja kulakukan, tapi itu artinya aku harus menambahkan dosis obatnya. Jika kulakukan itu, ada kemungkinan mereka akan mati nantinya. Hanya sedikit yang berhasil hidup dengan dosis obat seperti itu, untuk contohnya ya dirimu sendiri."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta hal lain saja padamu."

"Kau selalu boleh meminta hal apapun padaku, tapi hanya satu hal yang ingin kuminta padamu." Tatsuma tersenyum –senyum ganjil.

"Apa itu?"

"Selalu pilihlah pilihan yang tidak akan pernah kau sesali nantinya" Gintoki tersenyum tipis, "Ya..., tentu saja..., sebagai gantinya, bawa mereka berdua jauh dari negeri ini maupun negeri Shisengumi."

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

Tatsuma berjongkok di sebelah pemuda berambut hitam panjang, lalu ia terlihat tengah menyuntikkan suatu cairan berwarna merah.

"Dengan ini, ingatan selama 11 tahun terakhir tak akan berguna lagi. Mereka akan melupakan semua hal tentangmu dan negeri perak ini. Aku juga akan menjauhkan mereka dari kedua negeri yang kau minta tadi."

"Terima kasih..." bisik Gintoki, sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa kepala Shoyo dalam sebuah kantung.

"Gintoki..." Gintoki terdiam begitu mendengar namanya di panggil, "Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman yang belum luntur.

Gintoki menoleh, "Entahlah, mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya..."

"Kuharap begitu, karna kau harus membayar semua hutangmu di kehidupan ini." Gintoki terkekeh pelan, "Ya, selanjutnya jangan lebih bodoh dari ini, mengerti?" ucapnnya sambil tersenyum, membuat pemuda coklat ikal itu ikut tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Ahahahaha, kalau soal itu. Aku tak bisa janji lho, ahahahaha."

"Dan jangan pernah berubah..."

"Untuk yang ini akan kulakukan."

* * *

 _The dark bottom of the well,_

 _The beautiful moon in the night sky._

 _The knife stuck deep in my chest,_

 _My silver haired assassin departs somewhere._

 _The cruel truth is in the darkness,_

 _Dark purple hair,_

 _Your clumsy smile,_

 _Somehow, somehow live, continue your living..._

 _If I could meet you again,_

 _There's something I want to tell you._

 _If only we could be reborn,_

 _If I could be reborn..._

 _(Di dalam sumur yang penuh dengan kegelapan,_

 _Bulan yang indah di langit malam._

 _Pisau yang tertancap sangat dalam pada perutku,_

 _Si surai perak pembunuhku sudah pergi entah kemana._

 _Kebenaran dari kejahatan ini akan lenyap dalam kegelapan,_

 _Rambut ungu gelap,_

 _Senyum canggungmu,_

 _Bagaimana pun, bagaimana pun hiduplah, lanjutkan hidupmu..._

 _Jika aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi,_

 _Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu._

 _Jika kita dapat di lahirkan kembali,_

 _Jika saja aku dapat di lahirkan kembali...)_

* * *

"Pertunjukkan yang menarik bukan?" tanya seorang gadis sambil menoleh pada Shouyou. Gadis tersebut tersenyum, tersenyum sangat lembut ke arah Shouyou yang kini tengah berada di ambang kesekaratan.

"Apakah kau, Yoshida Shouyou?" tanyanya lagi dengan sangat ramah, Shouyou yang kini tak sanggup menjawab hanya dapat bergumam tak jelas. Membuat gadis berambut merah tersebut memandangnya tak mengerti.

Gadis tersebut terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali berkata, "Namaku Yuri, Matsuko Yuri sang penguasa pengadilan. Adikku, Mahiru, tak bisa menjemputmu. Jadi akulah yang menggantikannya untuk menjemputmu. Karena itu, maukah kau ikut denganku?" gadis mengaku bernama Yuri, tersenyum sangat manis. Lalu ia pun mengulurkan tangannya.

Karena merasa sedikit ambigu dengan sikapnya, ia pun menaruh jari telunjuknya di pipi –pose berpikir. "Tunggu, ini salah. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya, ya ampun, sulit sekali berbicara dengan manusia."

"Seperti kau tak pernah bicara saja, sudahlah, cepat selesaikan ini agar kita cepat pulang." ucap seorang gadis lainnya, sarkas –yang baru saja Shouyou sadari. Gadis itu memiliki tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan gadis pertama, hanya saja surai putih itu cukup membuat Shouyou tertarik padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengeluh, Shiro? Bukankah, ini pertama kalinya untukmu berada di dunia manusia?" gadis yang di panggil Shiro, mendecih. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

Yuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang bawa dia." titahnya, sebelum akhirnya membuka sebuah portal cahaya berwarna kemerahan –lalu menghilang ke dalamnya.

"Cih, seenaknya saja memberi perintah." omelnya, mata sewarna darah itu kini memperhatikan keadaan Shouyou. "Kau pasti bingung, kenapa kau tak mati-mati atau kenapa kami ada disini, kan? Untuk pertanyaanmu akan di jelaskan oleh si tidak berguna itu nanti. Jadi simpan saja tenagamu untuk memakinya di sidang nanti." itulah perkataan terakhir yang dapat ia dengar, sebelum tubuhnya masuk ke dalam sebuah cermin.

"Menyebalkan, hanya karena aku memang bertugas untuk memberikan kematian. Tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa seenaknya saja memerintahku." dengusnya, kemudian memasuki portal tersebut, mengikuti jejak gadis berambut merah.

.

.

.

.

Berulang kali Shouyou mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, berharap matanya bisa terbiasa dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya. Namun seperti yang ia duga, berapa kali pun ia mencoba untuk membiasakan diri. Nyatanya matanya tetap saja tak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan di sekitarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang gadis, yang suaranya sudah sangat Shouyou kenal. Shouyou menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap bisa menemukan gadis mungil berambut putih tersebut.

"Percuma, tempat ini memang sudah di rancang untuk menjadi gelap. Jadi sia-sia jika kau ingin melihat di kegelapan ini." ucapnya lagi, setengah mendengus. "Nona kecil, kita sebenarnya ada dimana? Kenapa disini sangat gelap? Lalu mereka-" pertanyaan Shouyou terhenti begitu ingatan terakhirnya terputar.

Gadis berambut putih itu hanya diam tak menjawab, memberikan sedikit waktu untuk Shouyou bernostalgia sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, "Pertama, namaku Mahiru. Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari mereka, kan? Yang kedua, mereka ada kedua kakakku yang bodoh. _Master of the Court_ (penguasa pengadilan), Matsuko Yuri, dia adalah ketua boneka di organisasi kami. Dan _Master of the Graveyard_ (penguasa kematian), Usagi Yuki, ah, untuk Yuki sebenarnya nama aslinya itu Sunofureku Fuyu Shiro tapi dia mengubah namanya beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu –saranku, jangan panggil dia dengan nama itu kalau kau tak mau terbangun di perutnya nanti.

Lalu untuk pertanyaanmu, kita sekarang sedang berada di rahim Yuri jadi wajar kan kalau gelap. Yah, dari pada di bilang rahim ini malah seperti penjara bukan? Oh, omong-omong soal penjara, jika kau merasa sesuatu membatasi pergerakanmu itu tandanya kau di rantai disini."

Shouyou celingukan, kedua tangannya yang bebas ia gerak-gerakkan. Sedikit merasa lega karena kedua tangannya tak terantai, namun kelegaannya berubah seketika begitu merasakan rantai menjerat kakinya. "I-Ini-"

"Jangan terkejut, itu pasti rantai berwarna biru. Sepertinya kau telah membuat seseorang menangis hingga bisa terikat rantai itu."

"Tunggu, bagai-"

"Kalau soal ini, mungkin karena aku sudah sedikit ahli." ucap Mahiru datar, Shouyou tersenyum kecil. "Ternyata Mahiru anak yang nakal ya." setengah dongkol di katai nakal, Mahiru mendengus.

Shouyou tertawa sesaat, "Jadi sebenarnya untuk apa kita ada disini?"

"Mereka belum memberitahumu?" tanya Mahiru setengah kaget dan bingung. Shouyou menggeleng dengan polosnya, "Jangan menggeleng, disini gelap tahu!" seru Mahiru setengah berteriak, kemudian ia pun menghela nafas lagi.

"Ck, tak peduli dimana pun, sikapmu tetap saja mengesalkan. Kita berada disini karena ada sidang pengadilan nanti. Kita di kurung disini agar kita tak melarikan diri, rahim bonekanya adalah penjara dengan pertahanan terkuat. Tempat ini menetralisir segala jenis kekuatan dan sihir." _si sialan itu bahkan merantai leherku_ , geram Mahiru. Tangannya terkepal kuat sebagai reflek.

Kedua terdiam begitu mendengar sebuah suara, Mahiru hafal suara itu karena itu kepalanya pun mendongak –menatap sesuatu yang bergantung di langit yang ternyata adalah sebuah _clockwork_ raksasa.

"Hei, kapan kau akan mengeluarkan kami dari sini?" tanyanya sambil berteriak, Shouyou yang memang tak bisa melihat apa-apa pun berinisiatif melihat ke atas. Terkejut dan bingung, ia bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata untuk menanggapi penampakan yang di lihatnya.

"Segera setelah semua ini berakhir, begitu terdakwa yang sesungguhnya tertangkap kalian akan keluar. Jadi bersabarlah sebentar lagi." balas suara berat tersebut, tampak bersimpangan imajiner tercetak jelas di dahi gadis bertubuh mungil itu. "Jangan bercanda! Sebentar yang kau maksud itu ribuan tahun kan? Aku tak akan termakan omonganmu lagi, sialan!"

"Ahahaha, tenang saja kali kami tak akan mengurungmu selama itu –mungkin hanya ratusan tahun saja." kali ini suara yang terkesan ramah yang menbalas, mendadak Mahiru merasa jengkel. _'Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus mendapatkan kakak seperti mereka.'_ Runtuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

~Omake~

"Aku rasa kalian sedikit berlebihan padanya," ucap sesosok asing tanpa menoleh dari bukunya.

Yuri, gadis berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum polos. "Tak apa, bercanda dengan adik sendiri bukanlah suatu kejahatan."

"Kau masih menganggapnya adikmu? Aku terkesan." timpal gadis berambut putih, Shiro(Yuki) –berpura-pura terkesan. Tiba-tiba saja aura ramah dari Yuri berubah menjadi misterius, sontak saja sesosok asing itu langsung meliriknya dari balik buku. Permata secerah mentari pagi itu meliriknya datar, terkesan tak suka.

"Walaupun Mahiru telah melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan, tapi selama **dia** tak ingin membuangnya **maka** Mahiru tetaplah **adik** ku." ucapnya dengan beberapa penekanan di beberapa kata –tak lupa pula dengan aura berat di sekitarnya. Keringat ingin meluncur turun dari pelipis Shiro. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia memang membenci kakak berambut merahnya itu.

Sebuah buku di lempar ke arah Yuri, beruntung gadis berambut merah itu memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga lemparan yang seharusnya mengenainya tepat di wajah dapat di hindari. Sang pelaku tersenyum sombong, "Maafkan aku, aku sengaja tadi." katanya sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Yuri tersenyum, "Tak apa, karena itu tak mengenaiku. Kalau kena, mungkin kau juga akan bernasib sama dengan mereka. Benarkan, Shiro?"

"Hu-um," angguknya.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N:

Duh, akhirnya kok malah OOT gini ya? Biarlah, yang penting makin seru kan? Eh, ya, maaf banget karna chara OC malah masuk tv(?) :p anggap saja ini debut mereka! *dibuang ke jurang*

Alesan kenapa akhirnya malah begini karna kekurangan ide! Jika kubuat begini, aku malah ingin membuat sequel lainnya. Isinya? Hm...

Fanficnya mengisahkan flashback dari 4 penguasa dan kisah lain KinGin (duh, ini kok malah jadi spoitler ya?). Di fic ShinKagu juga ikutan tampil kok! ^^ ada juga kemungkinan kalo Taka,dkk juga ada tapi untuk kepastiannya kita lihat saja nanti :3 yang terpenting fic ini berisikan kisah dimana semuanya berawal, mungkin akan terkesan sedikit seru tapi aku gak tau selera kalian jadi maaf banget kalo menurut kalian membosankan ._. *mojok*

Untuk previewnya bisa kalian lihat di youtube! Dengan judul: Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer. Ini salah satu series dari chrono story karya Mothy.

Disini sebenarnya aku juga mau memperkenalkan ke-4 chara OC intiku! Baiklah, yang pertama adalah Matsuko Yuri, nama aslinya sebenarnya Akasuna Yuri(biasanya bertugas di FNI) tapi disini aku menggantinya menjadi Matsuko Yuri karna takut fic ini akan berevolusi menjadi Nar*to. Alasan yang konyol emang, oke abaikan! *digaplok sandal*

Yuri memiliki rambut lurus panjang berwarna _maroon_ dengan mata berwarna _azure_ yang jernih. Disini aku sengaja menggambarkannya sebagai sosok boneka agar pas dengan peran yg dimainkannya. Sifatnya juga rada misterius dan suka tersenyum sama seperti Shouyou. Mengenai posisinya, sudah di jelaskan di atas kan?

Sesosok misterius(kedua), untuk sekarang mari kita anggap dia masih misterius! Tapi untuk sedikit ciri-cirinya, ia memiliki warna mata kuning cerah seperti warna matahari yg ada di gambar anak sd! (tentunya tanpa senyuman dan mata lho) Sikapnya serius, biasanya dia bertugas khusus di FBI. Khusus di fic ini, posisinya: _Master of the Hellish Yard_ (penguasa neraka). Sama seperti Yuri, sosok ini juga udah pernah debut tapi fanficnya kuhapus karna menurutku hasilnya tak memuaskan.

Ketiga, Shirayuki Mahiru(duh, ini bukan berarti diriku nyungsep ke fanfic ini lho tapi aku memang suka pake nama chara oc sebagai nama akun fb). Posisinya rada gak jelas nih, akibat Shouyou juga sih. Mahiru memiliki warna rambut putih seperti salju tapi aka nada saatnya warna rambutnya berubah! Warna apa? Mari kita lihat nanti! ^^

Untuk warna mata, Mahiru memiliki warna mata biru besi seperti Hijikata. Mahiru juga bertugas khusus di fandom Gintama(FGI) ini, jadi mari kita ucapkan selamat atas debut pertama Mahiru! ^^ *tepuk tangan*

Keempat, Sunofureku Fuyu Shiro, kode name: Usagi Yuki, posisi: _Master of the Graveyard_ (penguasa kematian), bertugas di FAKI dan belum pernah memulai debut apapun di fandomnya. Rambutnya juga berwarna putih seperti Mahiru, tapi Yuki memiliki warna mata merah delima. Tipe yg keras kepala dan sulit di atur, berbeda banget 360 derajat dari dirinya kalo di fandom asli. Sebenarnya Yuki anggota ketiga, tapi karna aku lebih suka Mahiru, jadi Mahiru naik pangkat yg awalnya urutan ke-4 menjadi ke-3.

Perkenalan dengan chara OC sudah, berikutnya sedikit cuap" tentang chap kali ini dan chap 8!

Duh, sebenarnya untuk chap ini akupun bingung mau cuap" tentang apa selain maaf kepanjangan dan tidak menarik. Yah, pokoknya jika ada pertanyaan tentang chap ini silakan tanyakan saja, pasti saya jawab kok! ^^

Untuk chap 8 akan berisikan pov Gin, disana aka nada kelanjutan dari nasib Shouyou dan Mahiru. Aku juga udah buat akhir yg sangat" bagus untuk chap terakhir nanti, jadi kalian pasti akan menyesal kalo gak baca! ^^ omong" soal chap 8, chap 8 nanti akan digabungkan dengan chap 5 ini dan sequelnya.

Bagi shipper HijiGin or KinGin, saya niatnya mau ngadakan voting dimana OTP dengan suara terbanyak akan dapet 'hadia plus'. Duh hadianya apa ya? Tentu saja pair yg akan di pake di chap 8 nanti! Ratenya? M dong! Hayo" disaakan disarankan memilih, kalo gak nyesel nanti!

Batas waktunya? Hm, chap 8 nanti niatnya akan di publish sehari sebelum atau setelah tahun baru jadi silakan di hitung aja tuh harinya :3 *digetok pake centong* becanda, siap aku uas kok batas waktunya. tgl? tgl 20 des nanti.

Kalo gak milih atau golput? Kalo yg ini aku gak tau ngadepinnya gimana ._.

Kalo hasilnya seri atau seimbang? Ya, terpaksa satu pair di ketik di chap 8 dan sisanya di sequel. Tapi jangan berani coba" lho! *lirik tajam*

Boleh req pair gak? Hohoho, maaf saya tak buka lowongan untuk itu jadi silakan pilih saja apa yg ada ya! ^^

Kalo udah tengkat waktunya, terus gak ada yg milih? Duh, kalo begitu saya dengan sangat terpaksa ngebuat fic yg normal" aja.

Jadi begitulah, selama menunggu voting saya akan mengedit ulang fanfic ToD! Siapa tahu ada sedikit 'kejutan' disitu :3


End file.
